Vampire Horror
by I'm.Forbidden.Fruit
Summary: Edward and Bella go to a horror movie. But realistically how could anything frighten Edward? *fluff alert*
1. Edwards Fear

_Lol its called procrastination!!! I've written this one-shot, when really I should be updating my other stories. But I get side-tracked, and idea's pop into my overcrowded head, and if I don't write them down I'll loose them. So to my annoyed fans who want me to update my other stories, I hope you enjoy this, (blush sheepishly.) Also to all the newcomers of my writings, if you like this story I urge you to check out my other more fascinating stories that I will be updating really really soon :D_

_**Disclaimer:** I have nothing clever to say, sadly I don't own Twilight._

So this is what I'd call a normal date, right?

We were both sitting in an overcrowded theater, determinedly watching the huge screen that blared out at us. I clenched my fists tighter, Bella was just inches away, I could feel her heat radiating off of her. She held her popcorn bag close, as if it were a security blanket, I stifled my smile. She was watching adorably fascinated, I discreetly watched her through my peripheral vision. When she caught me, she'd glare and motion for me to look at the screen. I smothered my smile, and followed her bidding exaggeratingly turning my head to stare at the obnoxious screen, that Bella had insisted we see.

Right now a sub-plot character was running for her life, down the street, in her underwear, —of course, blonde, blue eyed and busty. The movie was extremely irritating and predictable; a movie formula devised to produce high blockbuster ratings, I could gag on the unoriginality of the script. But Bella wanted to see it, probably just to annoy me. Ironically it is a horror movie, unpredictably about vampires.

I laughed out loud as the 'vampire' cowered in terror as the main character, (a tall brunette with an attitude problem, and a desire for danger,) chased after him with a bottle of holy water, and a wooden stake. Bella, punched my arm, I looked over as I noticed that she was wincing, nursing her knuckles from where she hit my granite arm. I covered my mouth trying desperately not to laugh.

She glared at me, "People are staring, Edward." She whispered loudly. Which was true, I mean people were starting to look at us, as I was still trying desperately to control my hysterics, while Bella battered me about being quiet.

She sharply turned back to the screen, before she gave me one last withering stare. I obediently followed suit, which was a mistake, the vampire, was retreating as the main character pulled out a clove of garlic.

I couldn't control my laughter, even Bella giggled.

"Shh" someone hushed from behind, I glanced back. Couples with the girls hiding in the guys arms, glared at me. The girls all had an innocent damsel-and-distress looks on their face.

I looked at Bella with my eyebrows raised, sharing the ridiculousness of the moment. She stared back her eyes wide and her lips tightened together to suppress her laughter. I looked away quickly knowing that I would never be able to stop laughing if she started.

I watched the movie, not taking in the words, the images just blurred together. Instead I entertained myself by listening to the inane chattering thoughts that echoed throughout the theater. Most of them were filled with relationship drama, or absorption with the dull movie.

_I wonder if she's scared. _

_I bet I'd be able to grab her hand. _

_Oh my god, this is so scary._

I easily clicked through the thoughts like I was channel surfing, basically the gist of the inner ramblings and expectations, consisted of the guys wanting the girl to be scared, so they could console them. I glanced at Bella; her eyes were wide, and she was on the edge of her seat completely engrossed in the movie. I focused my hearing, and listened to her quickened heartbeat. —Is she scared?

I became quickly uncomfortable; I fidgeted in my seat, rearranging my position. Bella was scared…okay; the obvious answer is to comfort her. But how can I reassure her when technically she's scared of the vampire, who is now brutally and unrealistically feasting on the star of the movie. I cringed as I focused on the vampire; Hollywood got one thing right, the vampire had bright red eyes that leered up at the camera. Bella's heartbeat sputtered and jumped. I clenched my jaw, I wanted to hold her hand, —but would she be frightened of _me_? I am a vampire after all.

Suddenly I felt like the countless guys who inhabited the theater, who were all debating the same question in their heads.

_Should I hold her hand, or is that to forward?_

Even though it was the same question, I had different reasons for avoiding the action. I didn't want Bella to look at me with fear in her eyes. I realized that I was overreacting. Bella doesn't care that I'm a vampire, I told myself tensely. I peeked at her subtly, she had her hands clenched on the armrest, her eyes were glued to the screen, and she chewed on her bottom lip.

I looked back at the screen trying to control my panicked thoughts. The gory scene flashed; match-dissolving to a less nail-biting scene.

Bella's warm hand found mine; she dutifully unwound my tight fist, and spread out her hot small hand that fit in my palm easily. I looked at her swiftly; she looked back and snuggled into my embrace. Her heartbeat soothed and she sighed contently. I smiled pressing my face to her hair and kissing her forehead.

XXX

After the movie we walked hand in hand down the street, headed for my silver Volvo. Bella walked by silently, her eyes looked thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?" I sighed desperately.

She smiled sneakily, "Oh, nothing of interest." She said lightly, her eyes devious.

I glared at her.

She laughed, "How'd you like the movie?" She asked changing the subject. "I bet it was a little to scary for your taste, don't you think Edward?…I mean the vampire was _killed_ in the end." she said teasingly.

I stopped and pulled her to face me. She looked at me bewilderedly. I stared down into her deep brown eyes intensely. "It _was_ scary for a minute there," I whispered seriously, and tilted my head down, pulling her up to reach my lips.

_Hey wonderful readers, first of all I just wanted to defend myself. I have nothing against blonde blue-eyed girls (especially considering I'm one of them.) Also I wanna say thanks to my lovely friend Jason, who explained some of the inner workings of the Y chromosome. _

_Basically girls, not only do guys like watching guts and gore, (and well endowed girls running down the street in their undies,) But guys think that girls will be all frightened and vulnerable when he takes the girl to the proverbially horror-flick. Lol so next time your BF invites you to the fright fest, he's probably doing it for an excuse to hold your hand. _

_please Review:)_


	2. Bella's State

Nice to meet you, I'm crazy, but I won't fret because I'm sure you are too.

**Note**: Same movie at different times

People wanted Bella's POV so here go's.

I live for reviews.

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns all the characters that I twist and bend to my sick will.**

BPOV

I hate how Edward insisted we go out. I'd rather stay home, instead of wasting money and being trapped and contained by arm-rests.

But No, he insisted that we see a movie. I sighed, closing my eyes reliving his enticing persuasion.

"Bella," he whispered causing me to jump, breaking me out of my embarrassing day dream. He smirked, entertained by my reaction. "What would you like to see?" he asked fluently and perfectly gentlemanly.

We stood just beyond the line to the theatre. The place was packed with couples clinging to each other, the curse of a Friday night. I groaned internally. I twisted my nose as the smell of stale popcorn hung and stained the air, I felt twice as bad for Edward as the smell was much more pungent to him. But he looked perfectly at ease and seemingly extensively interested in the movie choices. He furrowed his brow reading each title determined to find the perfect one.

I rolled my eyes as he glanced at me and nodded to the selection, trying to get me to join into his charade. I turned my head exaggeratingly, reading the titles that flashed at us in bright florescent lights. "So tacky," I muttered.

Edward smirked and pushed his hand through his hair, "Would you prefer the Opera?" he asked, completely seriously.

I sighed and smacked his shoulder only succeeding in stinging my knuckles. He laughed and branched his hands around my waist, twisting me so I faced the titles.

"_Into the wild_?" I said unenthusiastically.

Edward sighed, unimpressed with my eagerness. "How about, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_?" Edward said tediously.

I laughed "I've already seen it… but I don't mind seeing it again, that _Cedric Diggory_ deserves another look."

Edward growled in response. "How bout, _In the Land of Women_?" he said swiftly trying to change the subject.

I pushed my lips out deciding. And then two words jumped out at me through the blinking lights. "What's "Vampire Horror"?!" I said excitedly.

Edward rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose wit his thumb and forefinger. A smile grew on my face and I became more animated, suddenly very excited to see this movie.

Edward glanced at me through the cracks in his fingers that obscured his face. "Please Edward" I sang, jumping up and down and grabbing the lapels of his jacket with each jump, succeeding in shaking him and thoroughly embarrassing myself as people stopped to stare. But I was relentless, I wanted to see this.

Edward sighed and caught my waist pinning my feet to the floor. "You hang around Alice to much." He muttered.

I gave him a glum smile and pouted my lips at him. He smiled involuntarily and swooped to steal a kiss. I laughed in triumph, as I pulled him towards the line.

XXX

Edward grimaced as we waited in line to the concession stand. Even though the smell of popcorn was causing the air to thicken with grease, it had always been an indifferent habit of mine; every time I went to the movies I always wanted popcorn.

I pulled at his hand anxiously, "What's wrong?" he glared across the room and inclined his head at the crowd just exiting the theatre. I followed his gaze and was met with two waving hands both directed at me.

They looked like two eager puppy dogs as they jumped up and down, trying to get my attention. Tyler and Mike. I heard a soft distinct growl as they started dredging towards us, excitement and eagerness lining their faces. "Be nice." I whispered catching Edwards hand and giving a reassuring squeeze. He sighed loudly.

"Hey Bella!" they said in unison.

"Hey," I said trying to rearrange my features into polite interest.

"We just saw the most amazing movie," Mike said completely ignoring Edward and focusing his attention on me.

"Yeah, which one?" I asked conventionally.

"Vampire Horror," Jessica answered behind them, with Lauren on her heals. They both look extremely irritated at both of their date's abandonment. Lauren sent me a very dirty look. Edward squeezed my hand and I noticed that he shifted forward, brining me the tiniest bit behind him. His jaw was clenched and his eyes turned a flat black.

"Oh, really?" I fumbled, shocked at Laurens malicious glare. "That's what we're seeing,"

"It's really good," Tyler stated, stepping forward and very blatantly stroked my forearm, removing invisible dust for me. Lauren's face turned white and fire glinted in her eyes. But I barely noticed as I could feel Edwards's very rigid form beside me and the waves of hate penetrating from him. I felt dizzy from the emotion playing off him and could vaguely understand how Jasper feels.

"You know Edward," Jessica said flirtatiously spinning a finger through her curls. "You really remind me of the actor who played the vampire."

I gapped at her and indiscreetly released Edwards hand and wrapped my arms around his waist possessively. Edward laughed at my reaction and wrapped his arm around me. Flashing Jessica a gleaming smile, he said "I can see how you'd see the resemblance."

Lauren quickly interceded. "I thought we were going to dinner, we're going to be late." She said acidly speaking directly to Tyler.

"Hmm, oh yeah, I guess we'd better go." Tyler said regretfully. "Well I guess I'll see you later Bella." He smiled, his eyes swimming with longing.

"Yeah we'd better go," Mike said, "Bye Bella, Edward."

I smiled at him, glad that he acknowledged Edward. "Bye guys."

"You know," Edward said light-heartedly as we trudged though the crowded theatre. The floor was sticky and with each step I took, came a very distinctive peeling noise as the floor would release the soul of my foot. Edward was easily weaving through the crowd with my popcorn and pop balanced effortlessly in one hand and my hand secured in the other. His feet dodged every sticky patch and he didn't bump anyone. "I wouldn't feel any guilt what so ever, if I'd accidentally-on-purpose killed Mike." He finished breezily as he pulled me down into two free seats.

"Well that's completely rational." I said sarcastically. "Why Mike, why not Tyler? He seamed to get on your nerves tonight." I asked genuinely curious.

Edward ran his hand through his hair before answering, "Mike has a way more vivid imagination, its actually haunting. And Tyler thinks you're gorgeous, but how can I be mad at him for that. You are." He said matter-of-factly.

I laughed, and gently pecked him on the cheek lingering there and tracing his face with the tips of my lips, sliding over to whisper in his ear. "You wouldn't kill Mike, you don't have the guts." He raised his eyebrows a denial already on his lips. I quickly overtook the conversation, running over his reply. "Okay, I take that back. But you wouldn't… for me." He smiled his eyes turning into melted gold.

He turned capturing my lips with his, as the lights dimmed and the movie lighted the screen.

XXX

My heart was racing, the movie still flickering in front of my eyelids as we left. Even though the movie was the stereotype of all vampires, I couldn't help but cringe at the vampire's behavior.

As is the cliché, the vampire played an uncontrollable monster dominated by its own instinct. Every time it drained a human of their blood, its eyes would fill in an emerald red, but never clenched its unyielding thirst. I furrowed my brow and walked silently beside Edward, deep in thought.

I tried not to think of the repercussions and impending animal instinct that would soon be bestowed upon me, but my heart tightened. I brought myself back to the dark theatre, where the red eyes glared at me through the screen, inescapable and leering in my future.

Edward caught my hand squeezing it possessively as a gaggle of people swept past us. He looked up at me through the thick fringe of lashes lining his golden eyes. My heart stuttered.

All indecision left me, as his topaz eyes cleared and cut through the vision of the red leer, bringing with it an indestructible feeling of rightness and vitality. I felt light-headed as I stare d at him.

We silently cut into the street the white noise of the theatre clearing, the fresh air and silence never felt so comforting. I reveled in the feeling as we swept up the street, the silver Volvo in sight.

"What are you thinking?" Edward sighed, blowing out a stream of breath; his tone was annoyed and curious.

I smiled deviously, knowing that my blocked thoughts always caused him to feel like I was keeping an unbearable secret. "Oh, nothing of interest." I said audaciously, smiling sweetly up at him.

He narrowed his eyes, throwing me a frustrated grimace.

I laughed lightly squeezing his cold hand. "How'd you like the movie?" I said carefully, changing the subject. "I bet it was a little too scary for your taste, don't you think Edward? I mean the vampire was _killed_ in the end." I said teasingly.

He stopped abruptly, pulling at my hand to spin me to face him. His golden eyes burned through mine, his hands gently gripping my neck and his breath swirling in my face. "It _was_ scary for a minute there," he whispered barely audibly, and a hint of vulnerability glinted in his eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows a question on the tip of my tongue, but he smothered it with his kiss.

As soon as I could breathe he rested his forehead on mine and gasped at the air as greedily as me. I caught his stone face in my fingers titling his head so he'd look in my eyes. "I love you Edward, nothing's going to change that. Especially not some stupid Vampire movie."

He smiled and covered my mouth again; kissing me until my toes curled and my lungs ached.

* * *

_All the movies I named do not belong to me either. (I made up vampire Horror.) –P.S. I know its lame :D_

_Critiques and thoughts are always appreciated. Thank-you. _


End file.
